


Subtle You Are Not

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, For villains they aren't very sneaky, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: AKA The Five Times Evie and Harry tried to keep their relationship a secret. Plus the one time they failed.





	Subtle You Are Not

**I. Ben**

Ben knew he was late. The appointment he’d set up with Evie had been for noon, but of course the meeting with the council had went over the allotted time. Grumpy having taken an instant dislike to something Genie had suggested and things only escalated from there. Ben had to defuse the situation before things got out of hand. 

Fifteen minutes later and he finally arrived at Evie’s dormroom. He only hoped she wasn’t too angry with him for making her wait. Ben knocked lightly to announce his presence, giving the doorknob a quick twist, surprised when the door didn’t budge. He waited a moment and listened only to hear a soft giggle followed by someone shushing another.

“Evie, I’m sorry that I’m late. The meeting got a little hairy towards the end but I was able to settle things. I hope you aren’t mad. Evie?” Ben’s smile wilted, staring at the closed door, “if you’re busy I can come back another time.” Another giggle was his only response. The young king just making out some rustling before Evie gave him an answer. 

“No, it’s fine Ben. I was just working on another commission. Give me a second and I’ll let you in.”

Ben nodded, despite knowing she couldn’t see him. Rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, the king waited, greeting any student who happened to pass by. 

“Sorry for making you wait, Ben,” an innocent smile graced Evie’s lips as she pulled open the door. Ben’s brow rose as he took in her appearance. Her normally perfect hair was in disarray, though it looked like she had tried to calm it down before answering the door. The top she wore was slightly skewed, delicate hands quickly working to smooth out a few wrinkles.

He waved her off her apology with a smile, thinking nothing more of it, “no I’m sorry. We made this appointment and I was the one late.”

“Yer majesty,” Harry cooly addressed from where he lounged on Evie’s bed, giving the king pause. If he noticed the lack of boots and socks on the pirates feet, he didn’t say a thing.

“Don’t mind him,” Evie reached for his hand, pulling him towards the little platform for him to stand. Ben didn’t miss how her eyes lit up when she looked at the pirate. “He was helping me with one of my latest orders.”

She waved to the beautiful blue cape draped across Mal’s bed. 

“For Chad?” 

Evie nodded, ignoring the snort that came from her bed, “how can you tell?”

Ben laughed, “peacock feathers gave it away.”

Evie clapped her hands together, “right! Well let’s get started on that new suit!”

**II. Gil**

Gil growled in frustration. He just wasn’t getting this problem. Now that he was in Auradon he was getting much but with his studies. There were still a lot he couldn’t grasp yet, like this damn chemistry problem. He’d been trying to do it on his own for five minutes now, but he wasn’t having any luck. Thank god, Evie had come over to help him and Harry with their work.

“Evie, I still don’t get this,” Gil mumbled, looking up from the worksheet. 

The blue haired princess didn’t reply. Instead all her attention was focused on Harry, the pair sitting impossibly close. Evie’s hand rested casually on the pirates knee and Harry’s arm was draped loosely around her shoulder. She giggled to something he couldn’t hear, the brightest smile on her lips as she looked into Harry’s eyes.

“You know,” Gil coughed, head tilting to one side as he observed them. They jumped apart, Evie making as much space between them as she could as Harry scowled at him. “You two would make a pretty cute couple.”

Evie giggled nervously, tucking a strand of her behind her ear, “we wouldn’t. We are far to different.”

He only shrugged, “I think you fit pretty well. Harry behaves best when you’re around. Your friendship is good for him.”

“Hey!” Harry growled, fingering drumming angrily against the top of his knee, “ye need to shut up.” 

Gil watched silently as Evie’s fingers brushed against Harry’s arm, his friend’s anger instantly melting away. Harry huffed, looking back at the girl from the corner of his eye. “See,” he exclaimed, hands thrusted out towards them, “if I didn’t know any better I’d think you two were already dating.” 

Evie caught one of his hands in her,giving it a gently pat, “don’t be silly, Gil.”

He frowned, “I may not be the brightest but I’m pretty damn observant.”

And he was. He noticed things and there had to something more here. They acted so different around each other. How couldn’t someone assume anything else. 

“Didn’t ye have a question ye needed answered?” Harry drawled. 

Gil blinked, looking down at his forgotten worksheet. How could he forget? All thoughts about Evie and Harry’s questionable relationship leaving his mind, “Right! Evie, I can’t wrap my brain around this problem.”

He moved closer to the girl, missing the relieved looks passed between the pair.

**III. Jay**

Jay was going to kill him. Harry was late to R.O.A.R practice yet again, the third time that week. If he wasn’t such a great asset to the team, he was sure Lonnie would have kicked him off the team and if he keeps it up she just might. She wouldn’t blame her if she decided too.   
He doesn’t get why he’s the one being sent out to try and find the skeevy pirate when Gil or even Uma could go and hunt for him. He was their best friend after all, but no apparently it was his job to babysit the other boy.

He was beginning to imagine all the ways he could mess with the pirate during practice when he heard the giggling. The tourney field was empty with most the players in the gym for R.O.A.R practice, but that was definitely a giggle coming from the bleachers. He’d hate to scare whoever it was but he really needed to find Harry before Lonnie killed him.

“Harry, you’re going to be late” a familiar voice giggled.

“Few more minutes,” Harry’s thick drawl answered, “they won’t miss me.” 

Busted. Jay grinned, making a beeline for the bleachers. “Think you’re so smooth. Let’s go Casanova.” Jay frowned when the pair came into sight. Evie’s back was pressed against the frame of the bleachers with Harry’s arm overhead as he leaned in. The pair stared back at him wide-eyed. 

Jay’s brow rose in question, arms crossing over his chest, “this is new.”

Evie smiled innocently at him as Harry slowly took a step away from her, “Jay, how are you?”

“Oh I was great. All ready for R.O.A.R practice but you know we’re missing a member so I had to go out and hunt him down,” Jay glared pointedly at the grinning pirate. 

Harry shrugged, “What can I say mate? Princess needed help with some lines. What kind of pirate would I be if I didn’t help.”

Jay scowled at him, glancing between the two. Evie’s cheeks had a much darker tint to them than normal and Jay hadn’t missed the anger that had lurked in Harry’s eyes when he interrupted. He was being lied to.

“Pirates aren’t helpful,” he snapped back, “ but whatever. Lonnie wants you to stop being late to practice. So if I can steal you away for a few hours, you can come back and finish whatever THIS is.”

Evie straightened herself, leaning up to whisper something quickly to the pirate. Jay’s eyes narrowed as Harry nodded, a soft expression creeping into his eyes as the girl walked away from her.

“We were just finishing up. Good luck with practice!” She gave his arm a friendly pat, humming happily to herself as she left. 

Jay turned a questioning brow to Harry, the pirate simply tossing an irritating grin his way with a shrug. 

“Can’t keep sweet Lonnie waitin’ can we?” 

**IV. Carlos**

Carlos was going to kill him. He could have sworn Jay had made Chad return all the spare keys he had made of the room. But he he was only a few steps away from his opened door. Jay was off running R.O.A.R strategies with Lonnie and Li’l Shang. Mal and Evie normally let them know ahead of time if they were going to invade the room, so there was clearly only one possible person. Chad apparently held out on them.

“Chad I swear to all that’s high that I’m just going to let Jay pummel you,” Carlos ranted, ready to give his own pummeling to the invasive Prince, “you aren’t Chad.” He frowned, staring at the familiar red covered back. The pirate groaned, hastily closing something in front of him before glaring at Carlos from over his shoulder.

“Last I checked, mate, I wasn’t that pompous prince.”

“I can see that, mate,” Carlos mocked, taking the briefest steps back when Harry turned to face him. The shorter boy squared his shoulders, head held high like Jay taught him. This was his room and Harry was the trespasser, he couldn’t show fear. “But seriously man, what are you doing in my room? How’d you even get in here?” Carlos quickly looked at the doorknob to see if it’d be tempered with. 

Harry rolled his eyes and turned away, palms flat on the table housing the 3D printer, “got a key.”  
Unbelievable. He really need to talk to Ben about possibly installing some sort of alarm system for their room. He was getting tired of the unwanted visitors. 

“What are you making anyway?” Carlos approached, disappointed when Harry reached into the machine and quickly snatched the item inside. It was small, fitting perfectly into the pirate’s palm. 

“It’s nothing for ye to worry about pup,” Harry carefully tucked the item away, “if ye don’t mind I have some place to be.” The pirate left with a tip of his hat. 

Carlos shook his head, hurrying to his machine to find a folded piece of paper lying beside the controller. Curious Carlos unfolded it surprised to see the design for a ring; one with a braided ring band and a heart shaped sapphire in the middle with four tiny leaf shaped rubies on both sides. It was beautiful and Carlos could only imagine the cost if Harry had actually bought a real one. Above the ring he could just make out the pirate’s sloppy handwriting, Evie.

“That belongs to me,” Harry growled, snatching the paper from Carlos’ hand, he clenched it tightly, “what did ye see?”

Carlos rose his hands in surrender, “she’s going to love it.”

Harry gave a slight shrug, “ah agree. CJ will love it.”

“No, I meant...you made it for Evie, right?” Carlos asked, watching as Harry’s frown deepened, “it might not be the real thing, but she’ll love it. Giving it to her for her birthday?”

Harry scoffed, crumpling the paper in his hand before stuffing into his back pocket, “it’s for me sister, not the little blue berry princess.”

“Right,” Carlos sounded unconvinced. He knows what he saw, but if Harry wants to play he’d let him. The pirate snarled in response, leaving in a flourish of angry red.

**V. Mal and Uma**

Mal growled, punching her pillow angrily. Sitting up evil glared at the other girl through the darkness. Evie froze on her way to the door. 

“You need to work on your sneaking skills, E,” Mal deadpanned, watching her best friend sag in defeat, “Evie, where are you going at this hour?”

“Dizzy just has a bit of an emergency,” Evie answered, as she continued towards the door, “I’ll only be a few minutes. Promise!”

The girl was out the door before Mal could disagree. Mal frowns, concerned over her friends’ strange behaviour. For the last few days, Evie had been sneaking out at ungodly hours. She thought she was sneaky but everytime Mal had woken up and just let her go. Not tonight. She didn’t believe for a second that Dizzy needed her at two am. Mal was up and out of bed in minutes, she needed to hurry before Evie got too far ahead. It would defeat the purpose if she lost her target before finding out what she needed to know.

As quiet as a mouse Mal followed her blue loving best friend, Evie glancing this way and that as she made her way through the corridors. Where are you going that you’re so worried about being followed? Mal wondered as Evie continued to look over her shoulder. The girl stopped just outside the double doors leading to the kitchen, she gave one final look around before a hand shot out pulling her in. 

Mal frowned, rushing forward to help her friend. Throwing open the door, Mal glanced around in confession. The kitchen was empty. Everything left untouched. Where was Evie?

“Gotcha now, Harry!” Uma whispered, the young sea-witch scowling at the sight of Mal, “what are you doing here?”

“Looking for Evie,” Mal answered, crossing her arms, “not that it’s any of your business. Lose your first mate?”

Uma mimicked her pose, head held high and arms crossed, “he’s been sneaking out. I wanted to see what he’s been off doing.”

Mal hummed, glancing around the kitchen once more hoping for some evidence of Evie to pop up, “Evie’s been disappearing to. I followed her into the kitchen, but clearly,” she waved her arms out around her, “no Evie.”

“And no Harry,” Uma grumbled.

“You don’t think they went off together?” Mal’s nose scrunched up in distaste, holding up a hand to stop Uma from answering, “Ew, actually don’t answer that. I don’t want to know what they’re doing. Not at two in morning. I’m going back to bed and giving her the benefit of the doubt. I’ll bother her about it later. For now I need to keep my sanity.”

Uma could only laugh as Mal brushed pass her in a hurry.

**+VI. Busted**

“Careful Princess,” Harry laughed, catching her before she fell. 

Evie silently cursed the raised branch that caused her to trip. She supposed it was bound to happen at least once as they made their way to the Enchanted Lake, her excitement getting the better of her. But Harry steadied her, his hand securely in hers as they continued down the path. She sighed happily, taking in the beauty of the forest at the went. 

After hearing all about Ben’s first date with Mal, Evie had wanted nothing more than to see the Lake for herself, especially with someone she cared for. And here she was, hand in hand with her boyfriend going to that very spot. She hadn’t expected much for her birthday. Actually she expected nothing at all, but Harry surprised her with the most beautiful ring. One she already had on her finger to admire. She knew it wasn’t real. But it was a promise, a promise of so much more. Evie thought the ring was all but Harry had just laughed, taking her hand and leading her out of Auradon Prep. A picnic he had said, teasing her over her sappy desire. She was beside herself. 

“There it is, love,” Harry pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

Evie gasped. It was just as gorgeous as Mal had described it. The water was so clear she could see all the colorful rocks beneath. The remains of a stone gazebo stood decorated with a Happy Birthday banner, blue and red streamers lacing down each of the three stone pillars with matching balloons securely tethered down to rocks. In the center, three large picnic baskets sat over a glittering blue blanket. 

“Harry, it’s beautiful. You did all this for me?” She gave his hand a squeeze, turning to face him confusion dancing over his feature.

“Well I did do th-” she reached up, standing on her tiptoes to promptly cut him off with a kiss. It was sweet and tender, making her wish they could stay like this forever. 

“Surprise!” 

They drew apart, staring wide-eyed at the various teens coming out of hiding. Popping up from behind bushes and stepping out from behind trees, their friends stared back with various expressions.

“Bloody hell! We can’t get a moment's peace from ye lot” Harry cursed, glaring. Evie blushed, burying her face into the lapels of Harry’s leather jacket.

“Called it” Uma gleefully announced, wiggling her fingers at Mal, “pay up.” Mal grumbled, passing over a few bills. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Evie asked, her question muffled. 

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck, “we wanted to throw you a surprise party for your birthday, but we couldn’t figure out where we wanted to have it. Gil kept hearing Harry mutter about surprising you at the Enchanted Lake so we figured why not. We got the decorations up and we’ve been waiting.”

Evie smiled, finally facing her friends, “how sweet of you guys. Thank you.” Harry’s arm wound around her waist, “so this wasn’t you?”

Harry stared at something of to the side, “ah made a picnic for us. The rest all ‘em apparently.” 

She couldn’t help the laughter the bubbled from within at his pout. Forgetting about the current audience, Evie took his face between her hands and gently pulled him down. The pirate rested his forehead against hers, he took one of her hands in his and kissed her palm. 

“It’s great to finally have this all confirmed,” Carlos exclaimed, “and you gave her the ring! I told you she’d love it.”

The spell temporarily broken, Evie pulled away to turn back to her friends. “You knew about us?”

Jay scoffed, “you two aren’t exactly subtle about it.” 

Evie sighed in disappointment, “I thought we were doing a pretty good job at hiding it.”

Harry shrugged, “I wasn’t really tryin’ to hide.”

Mal walked up to the pair, taking Evie’s hand in hers as she gently pulled her out of Harry’s arms. “E, why did you think you need to hide your relationship with Harry?”

“We...I thought it was for the best,” Evie smiled, sadly, “there’s still a bit of a riff between all of us. I didn’t want to cause anything to trigger anything war.”

Ben smiled reassuringly, the young kid coming to Mal’s side and taking Evie’s other hand in his. “Evie, we want nothing more than for you to be happy.” 

“And if that’s with Harry,” Uma having made her own way over to Harry’s side, gave her first mate a playful jab in the ribs with a teasing grin, “and heaven only knows why, than be happy.”

“You guys,” Evie gave Ben and Mal’s hand a squeeze, tears blurring her vision. 

“E don’t cry. It’s your birthday.” 

Mal swept the girl into a tight hug. Evie’s face pressed into the girl's shoulder, those pesky tears of joy not wanting to stop. She sighed happily as a familiar warm presence stood behind her, his arms wrapping securely around her waist as he rested his head on hers. One of by her friends surrounded them, just becoming a big entanglement of limbs as they all wished congratulations and support. 

Best Birthday Ever.


End file.
